


[Podfic] what will survive of us is love

by WoollyLambdaPods



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, First Meetings, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Season 2 Speculation, Speculation, creator's tags:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoollyLambdaPods/pseuds/WoollyLambdaPods
Summary: creator's summary:“My husband just left me. I have room to spare, especially for someone as lovely as you.”I’m not lovely, Vanya thinks. I destroyed the world. How you can still look at me like that?But Sissy is smiling at her, kind and bright in a way Vanya’s life has never been.
Relationships: Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Voice Team 2020 Mystery Box: Team Sun





	[Podfic] what will survive of us is love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [preludes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/preludes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [what will survive of us is love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172248) by [preludes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/preludes/pseuds/preludes). 



[[Podfic] What Will Survive Of Us Is Love - Sapphfics](https://soundcloud.com/philomena98/what-will-survive-of-us-is-love-sapphfics/s-OugGfjJDAI2)


End file.
